


Breaking Free

by DreamingofStories



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: 4yrs after Galaxia, A bit distant scouts, Ami pretty much suspects, Eventual Youtuber Usagi, Future Fic, Gen, Mamoru is aware, OC Female Roomate, Other, Scouts are abnormally overprotective of Usagi, Smart Usagi, Study Abroad Usagi, Usagi's smart and hides it, agnst/conflict btw scouts, exploring individualism, maybe a bit OOC scouts, the outers know everything creeping on everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofStories/pseuds/DreamingofStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukino Usagi isn't as dumb as the world thinks she is. In fact she is extremely intelligent, even more so than Ami. However, a traumatizing experience as a child changes this and turns her into the girl we know today. She wants to travel but after Galaxia, the scouts have been overprotective of their leader and friend. Usagi is going to break free, regardless of if they like it or not. And she's gonna bring them along with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first fic and for the Sailor Moon fandom too. It's just an idea I had about smart, calculating Usagi. I have watched both the Japeneese and American versions of the anime and the manga. I have not watched Crystal.
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly welcome.  
> * Unless stated, all POV is Usagi's
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to the Usagi and Mamoru in this chapter. We get to see a bit of their daily activities and see a few things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first fic and for the Sailor Moon fandom too. It's just an idea I had about smart, calculating Usagi. I have watched both the Japeneese and American versions of the anime and the manga. I have not watched Crystal.
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly welcome.  
> * Unless stated, all POV is Usagi's
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: I looked over all my chapters and edited them sightly .

                   It was getting harder to keep quiet. Maybe it was because she was maturing, or maybe it was because she was feeling suppressed.

 “Ironic,” she thought with a short huff, filled with regret and longing. Her internal musings were reflective and in that moment her thoughts encompassed her current situation:

“When I don’t need to be suppressed, it’s okay but the moment I am, it feels like I’m jumping out my skin. And they are just doing it because they love me.”

The melancholic air and the single teardrop caused the moon’s glow to diminish and it caused the earth to weep at its partner’s sadness.

 

* * *

          Usagi woke up with a start. “No headache this time,” she mused, “or panic”. Instead it was that feeling of dread that accompanied her days. The other side of the bed was cold, noting the lack of its occupant. Mamoru was at work again and this time, Usagi was glad because he wouldn’t have to comfort her through the headaches, and worry, as he always did, about her. Shaking her head from the sad thoughts, Usagi got out of bed and got ready for the day. She was feeling a lot better as she started to fix breakfast when the phone rang. Answering it, she interacted with her husband for the first time that day since he left for work earlier that morning.

“Usako, good morning, how are you doing?” Usagi smiled. His voice always brought a smile to her face. They spent a few minutes talking and as the conversion dwindled, Mamoru reminded her that he loved her. In addition to this spoken sentiment, Usagi felt a soft wave of encouragement and love of the earth’s energy, sent to her by its Prince.

“I love you too, Mamo-chan” Usagi stated as the conversation ended.

         Outside was bright and sunny. The air was crisp and the April wind smelled of ripening fruits and flowers. Usagi walked to her college. Her degree had finished that March and now there were preparations for graduation. Usagi had done an associate’s degree in Home Economics, and with her elective classes, she had managed to also finish an extra program in Art, specifically in Painting.  Her degree program allowed students to do several associates, but they were given less electives based on the amount of programs they did. Usagi went to the meeting at 10 and by 12:30, she was on her way to the hospital to visit Mamoru and bring him lunch. When she stepped into the hospital entrance, the hustle of the hospital was familiar at this point after a few years of visiting Mamoru at work.

“Usagi-chan!” Mori san called out form the reception desk, “how are you”

Usagi smiled at the woman who felt like a second mother to her.

“ Hello Mori san, how are you?”                                                    

“ I’m good and you?”

“ Great. Has Mamoru chan finished his shift?"

“ Not yet but he’s not on call right now, I can call him down?”

“ No not yet, you can call him when his shift officially ends, thank you”

It was about fifteen minutes later when Mamouru’s shift ended. During that time, Usagi sat down in the hospital cafeteria. It wasn’t too far from the research lab where Mamoru was working. It took a few extra minutes while Mori san paged Mamoru. Usagi walked back to the reception area and when he came down, he smiled at his wife.

“ Hey Usako” he called intimately.

           Usagi smiled at him, happy to see him for the day before handing him the lunch she brought. She had learned a long time ago that it was best if she didn’t hug him. Several things, even the slightest could upset a patient and her outside germs were not the sterilised environment. Plus, she never really knew what Mamoru was doing right before he saw her. Once there had been a suspicious looking gunk on his lab coat and the sharp, strong scent of bleach. As they stood there taking and catching up as quick as they could, a gurney rushed into the waiting room. The patient, a young male was bleeding profusely from wounds in his stomach.

“Usagi! Don’t look” Mori san called out frantically, not wanting to scar the young woman with the bloody sight. But Usagi did and anyway and her magic unleashed.

           The surge of power came almost forcefully and it reached out toward the bleeding man. After that, it was like a dam unblocked and all of the silver crystals’ power was going to the sick, the dying and the already dead. Usage felt the energy boost that came with using her magic and felt that boost build up, and suddenly drop as she came up against a wall. As quick as her impulse to help had risen and spiralled out in all directions, it had been stopped. Usagi turned her head and looked at Mamoru guiltily. This had been happening recently in short bursts every time she felt compelled to help someone. Which was a lot. Mamoru always helped bring her magic back in control. Considering she was on the earth and that she and Mamoru were partners, his magic flowed alongside hers and helped control it when needed.

 

                                                                                 

* * *

                                                                                                            MAMORU POV

Mamoru sighed a little holding the lunch in his hand. It was tiring for both of them to use their magic like this. Even though the magic came naturally, like an extension of their body, they unfortunately didn’t know how to predict Usagi’s sudden outbursts. The weird thing was, it wasn’t like she had lost control because every time the bursts happened the frequency of the power was lesser in the next burst. It was like the crystal was regulating its power or testing its own power, but he and Usagi were working on these bursts not draining them or magically going out of control like the last incident. Usagi smiled at him sadly interrupting his contemplation

 “Bye Mamo chan” she said quietly before blowing him a kiss before leaving the hospital.

           Mamoru worked through the rest of his shift, worry about his wife at the back of his mind.

After his shift he tracked her to a small neighbourhood park, close to their apartment, where she was on the swings. Usagi was petting the small black cat in her lap, that watched over her, but she did it absentmindedly as if she wasn’t really there. The park was small and hidden away, a hidden treasure. Mamoru said nothing but sat on the swing next to Usagi. Luna nodded at him and waited for Usagi to indicate if she wanted Luna to leave or not. At times like these, it was best for Usagi to state what she wanted and what would comfort her. When she made no such indication, Luna snuggled into her lap, and enjoyed the petting. She had been at Minako’s with Artemis for the weekend to bond, although Mina had dubbed it their “Feline Romance of Outer Space” with stars in her eyes. She had been on her way back to the apartment when she had felt the energy signature and found her way here.

Mamoru opened the leftover desserts that he hadn't been able to eat and held out a cookie. Usagi took the cookie before saying quietly,

“I'm sorry”                                                                    

“It's okay Usagi”

“No it is not Mamo chan”

“Usako…”

 

            Tears streaked silently down her face. Quiet tears that held to much bottled up frustration. Mamoru was always accustomed to Usagi’s theatrics when she cried but this quiet, heartfelt pain simply hurt. Mamoru rose from the swing and setting the desserts carefully on the swing, he moved to hug Usagi tightly. He held her close but loosely, aware of Luna, still in Usagi’s lap.

 “It's okay Usako, just let it out. It’s better than trying to keep it bottled in. That tends to consume you, and not always in the best way.”

            The magic flowed gently, as her tears slowly stopped. Mamoru, through his link to Usagi monitored the Crystal’s magic, he helped it to spread when it needed more reach, to disperse throughout the boundaries of the Earth. Usagi sighed and looked upwards at her husband. The mark of the moon kingdom shone bright and her hair appeared to have silver streaks along with the normal blonde. This lasted for about five minutes before Usagi slowly took control again and her appearance returned to normal. The park was covered in fresh green grass and blooming flora of all classification.

“Thanks Mamo chan. Thanks Luna” The cat licked Usagi’s hand gently before jumping off of her lap.

“Always. Are you ready to go home?” Usagi only nodded, tired but somehow energized by the burst of magic.

 

* * *

 

            As they left, they didn't notice a familiar girl with purple eyes collapsed on the ground, surrounded by one of her guardians while the other two kept watch over their princess and prince to make sure no harm came to them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Tensions and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get together on Tuesdays, to chat and catch up but this particular Tuesday is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for the love. I had a good freak out at getting my first kudos and comments. I hope you guys like this chapter and feel free to comment etc.
> 
> All the language is in Japanese. In later chapters, depending on the situation, I will specify what language is being spoken.
> 
> Like I said before, I'm new to Ao3 so if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Enjoy

     

The day after was Tuesday. Tuesdays had come to be a day that Usagi both loved and hated- not always in that order. Tuesday’s were official “Scout Meetings”, although at this point they were more a get together with little snacks, than meetings. Mamoru was there sometimes, when he was off of work but he usually left the apartment for the women to enjoy the time together and to get some alone time as well. Since they all aspired towards different recreational and career activities, time together was a bit more limited than in high school.

            In the morning, Usagi made some finger food and some punch for the afternoon. The snacks came out perfect- they tended to do that lately. This current meeting was the most recent one with all the scouts in attendance. Makoto had just returned from a year completing an expert cooking course in Paris and was now a certified international cook at the age of 20. She was bringing over some snacks she had baked as well. It was bound to be an enjoyable time, because the girls could all be together and catch up in person.

 The scouts had been travelling and following their own individual dreams from around 18 years when high school ended. The opportunities they were granted came at so many different times, that it seemed when one came back, another left. The meetings usually didn’t start until around one so everyone could do their business in the morning.  Usagi had the whole morning to relax and clean up the apartment a little while Luna muttered about control practice, transitioning and magical puberty.

          Usagi sat watching the television in the living room. It was an entertainment station and the newscaster was talking about the different new TV and drama series that would be starting soon. Luna had left to go to the arcade to peruse (her words) history files on the Lunar lineage and behaviours.

         The doorbell ringed, startling Usagi out of her concentration. She glanced at the clock and realized it was 1pm. Going to the door, Usagi smiled as she opened it. It was Ami. She was on time, as usual. After they had greeted each other by the door, Usagi invited her inside. Ami, as usual had a gift, this time, a bottle of chilled sparkling wine. As Ami headed into the kitchen, she noticed the little cakes and sandwiches, Usagi had made and decorated to accentuate Makoto’s highly anticipated treats.

“Usagi chan, these look lovely, did you make them?”

‘yup Ami chan, I made them” Usagi said smiling.

“Really? They look delicious, can I try a cup cake?”

            Usagi smiled, she had expected something like that from Ami. Recently Ami had been working a bit more hectic and her eating schedule had been a bit off. Going into the kitchen, Usagi took a small plate and placed a bit of everything on. It wasn’t a lot because she wanted Ami to enjoy the food as well when the others got there. Besides she has done the refreshments as finger food so they could all enjoy Makoto’s treats.

Usagi and Ami, sat and watched the television in comfortable silence. It was always nice just to sit down in quiet with Ami, and recently it felt like it was a breath of fresh air. Usagi never felt judged or demeaned around Ami.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                  AMI POV

 

               With Ami it was similar. She’d always wanted Usagi to apply herself and do better at her work. She had proved she could do that much on the high school entrance exam, where fear of being separated from her friends had caused her to score exceptionally. However, as the years progressed especially after the battle with Galaxia, Ami had realized that Usagi was smart and if she wanted to, she would’ve simply apply herself more. Although Ami wished she would express her intelligence a bit more and show how smart she really was, Usagi was happy. And she made up for her lack of effort in other ways. Besides Usagi had been portraying some of her talents lately.

           Her cooking had improved, and when it was just the two of them, Usagi always seemed interested in politics or international issues or even the medical research that Ami babbled on about when she got excited. She added a few inputs and points and asked questions when she didn’t understand certain concepts. Usagi had even started to keep a little notebook of points and ideas she generated during their time together. She was taking an interest in these things of her own accord and Ami wasn’t going to be the one to discourage her or try to put her down. Besides, sometimes, these little moments of silences like this were exactly what they both needed, a break from the normal, fast paced rush of reality.

 

  

* * *

 

           

           The bell rang again around 1:30 which meant the rest of the scouts had arrived. The 1pm time was mostly just a general time that was suggested, the other girls usually came later. Usagi kept the TV on and answered the door. Usagi opened the door to Rei, Makoto, and Mina chan holding several trays of snacks and comfy clothes. Artemis darted through the door and ran to Ami who then petted him. Usagi stepped aside and let the girls come in. After everyone set the food down and said their greetings the get together started.

           The scouts simply talked about their week and what had happened since the last meeting. With Makoto back, everyone was listening to her recounts of Paris and how it was and whom she’d met. The TV provided a bustling background of some reporter talking about a ‘Where are they now?’ segment. The women were laughing and talking, enjoying themselves when Usagi opened her mouth and said something apparently funny.

“I want to travel overseas or maybe study overseas for a short while, it seems like it might be fun”

           Makoto had just finished recapping her journeys and mishaps with the culture and language and Paris and Usagi felt even more contemplative and adventurous about experiencing other cultures, food and different peoples. It had been on her mind for a while. The scouts laughed all except Ami, who though it would be lovely way for Usagi to mature some more and learn about other peoples and culture. Besides, when you thought about it, since she was going to be queen, she needed to learn to interact with different realities and considering they knew absolutely nothing about 30th century except the lifespan and monarchy, it would be a good experience to have. Usagi face fell before she asked puzzled.

        “I don’t understand what’s so funny?” Rei, winding down from laughing loudly at the hilariousness of the situation said simply:

        "Usagi, there’s no way you’d travel. Please, you aren’t cut out for it, besides why bother, just stay here in your little bubble and let us take care of you” Usagi looked at the other scouts  who were  either nodding their heads or  humming in agreement.

      Makoto stated with the wisdom of a person experienced “Usagi, the world isn’t as carefree as you think, it’s dangerous. Outside of Japan, it’s a whole different atmosphere and people are very different”

      “Yeah, but how would I know that if I haven’t experienced the world yet?” Usagi asked quietly.

      “Well, it’s best if we don’t find out, okay Usagi-chan?” Mina said with an authoritative tone.

       “But that wouldn’t be fair now would it?” Ami asked quietly “after all we’ve all been overseas for one reason or another”

      “Yeah but we’re mature, and Usagi isn’t at that stage yet” Mina stated matter of factly.

       That jab hurt, especially since Usagi and Minako were so similar, plus the fact she was the second in command, and leader of the inner scouts.

         Usagi opened her mouth to counteract what Mina had said, but Rei interrupted her and part of her was grateful, not knowing what would come out of her mouth after feeling like she had ben babied for so long. The other part was annoyed that they didn’t give her a proper chance to express and explain herself.

         “Usagi, we’re not saying you can’t learn or mature but you’re certainly not at that stage yet to take care of yourself. The world is built on politics and societal norms and the realities of different people can become all too chaotic with the reality of yours.” Rei stated. Usagi opened her mouth once more, to say something but Rei cut her off. Again.

          “Please Usagi, you really don’t know the world. Like how many terms an American president has” Usagi opened her mouth to answer but every time she did, Rei continued, not giving her a chance to answer

_Two_

          “Or how to fluently speak or write any other language, you even failed Japanese and you are Japanese.”

_I know so many languages, sometimes it gives me a headache. I scored 2390 in the SAT, it was ridiculously easy_

          “And don’t get me started on politics or international issues or even folklore, Usagi you-”

          “WELL MAYBE IF YOU GOT YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS” Usagi shouted, stressing every syllable, as her emotions and anger snapped.

          “MY HEAD IS OUT OF MY ASS THANK YOU VERY MUCH. IT IS,-“Rei stopped shouting and sighed, “It is out of my head to the point where I have grown into a strong, mature independent woman. Which is where you haven’t gotten to as yet. You can take care of yourself magically, you’ve proven that several times, but you don’t know any self-defence techniques including martial arts. Sometimes, you need wit and sharp, quick thinking to get out of uncomfortable or threatening situations. As far as I know, you don’t have any of that at all.

            The rest of Rei speech was blocked out by the humming Usagi heard in her ears and the sudden tears, brought on my anger, frustration and sadness. One part of her was aware that the rest of the scouts had uncomfortably stopped what they were doing and were waiting for Rei to stop her speech. Usagi tuned back in slowly.

“Anyway where did you order these snacks from Usagi, they are delicious. And when are we going to taste some of the items you learned how to make in your Home Ec. classes. It’s about time don’t you think?” Rei asked in a patronising tone, aggravated from the tension in the room.

            Usagi answered absently with some lie about not being ready, and about how she’d lost the contact info for the ‘caterer’. During the rest of the meeting, Usagi felt numb and upset. She was being treated like a child. They were stilt rating her like a child even after all these years. A child, who didn’t have any opinions, talents or ideas of her own. And Usagi wanted to cry and scream.

            She’d been feeding them her cooking for the past year and they always assumed she ordered it from somewhere, her mum helped or Mamoru cooked it for her. Every since Galaxia, they had been extremely protective over everything she did. Concerned about anything potentially risky that could harm the future ruler of 30th century Tokyo. That was what she was reminded of regularly, she had to be careful because as the future leader she had to start thinking of herself and keeping herself available for her people. _People that don’t even know of me._  Sometimes she wondered if she was even their friend anymore or was she just their future ruler.

             And Ami was right, it wasn’t fair. Makoto just came back from Paris on a yearlong cooking course. Ami had gotten another invitation to Germany with the research lab- it was legit this time, she had went, aced it and returned a few months ago, at 20. Two full years earlier than the program four year duration. Rei, at 18 And fresh out of high school, had completed some spiritual journey across Asia: China, South Korea, Singapore etc, in order to gain a sense of different spiritualties and spiritual energies across the Asian continent as well as to strengthen her own spiritual energies and rituals. Minako had gained some idol and volleyball opportunities. She had been the reserve for the Japan team to USA for the International U19 practice tournament and she’d visited Hollywood with her acting class as a semester exchange student to a fine arts school. And when Usagi wanted to travel, she couldn’t handle it.

              Usagi smiled and laughed with the scouts after that but it was fake. She felt the energy of the earth, probing and gentle. When she made no move to psychically open herself to the questioning presence, it left. She and Mamoru would talk about it later, as usual, they talked about everything.

          “Usagi!” Rei called loudly, almost shouting. Usagi jumped. It was six o clock and the girls were getting ready to leave all except Ami. “You’re always in your own world,” Rei said shaking her head, “we’re leaving”

           The girls said all their goodbyes. Makoto squeezed her hands gently as she left. “Relax a little, Usagi chan. Enjoy being young a little longer. It’s just not your time to explore the world yet.”

           “ _And when is it?”,_ Usagi wanted to scream, _”when I’m queen and a mother and I have to protect and care for millions? When will I have enough time to explore then?”_

           

        It wasn’t unusual for Ami to stay a bit later after Tuesdays. She and Mamoru often ended up talking late at night about research and medical issues and trying to figure out the reason why everyone was practically immortal in the 30th century. For those discussions, Usagi was usually there and it ended up in tea and Usagi falling asleep in the study while the other two cleaned up. Recently their talks had looked towards the histories of their past lives as to not repeat any mistakes in the future. Today however, Ami had stayed back to talk to Usagi more about travelling and to comfort her if she needed it

              When Mamoru came in around seven (he and Ami worked different shifts in different sections of the hospital), Usagi was resting her head on Ami’s shoulder. She was sniffling but her tears had stopped flowing and she looked physically drained. Mamoru paused as he came inside the apartment, confused by the scene in front of him.  

            “Good Evening Ami. Usako, are you okay?” which he immediately wanted to take back. Of course she wasn’t okay, she had been crying. Usagi blinked at the now two people who were looking worriedly at her.

            “Oh course I am,” she replied bitterly, “I’m dumb and live in a bubble so obviously I don’t have any cares or aspirations in the world. Heck, I obviously not aware of anything happening in the world”

            Ami sighed and went back to stroking Usagi’s hair. “I’m sure Rei didn’t mean it like that”

             After this statement, Mamoru frowned at the dejected tone his wife spoke with. He needed to understand what had happened. Rei, although she was passionate and sometimes impulsive about certain things, did not ever seek out to actively hurt the other girls. Mamoru said nothing as he thought about how things had changed since Galaxia, not all of them good. The girls, women now, had gotten even closer but they had also gotten protective of Usagi, even more than he was. It had taken a while but Usagi begun to mature and grow, confident in herself and her abilities.

             “Oh course she did, she wouldn’t say it like that if she didn’t mean it . But even so, why did they all agree with her. I-” Usagi stopped, suddenly tired, her sobbing session catching up to her. ‘It’s nothing, I’m okay. I will be anyways, it happens all the time”

            “Well, just because they said you weren’t mature enough to travel, doesn’t mean it’s true and besides what they won’t know won’t hurt them” Ami suggested, showing a mischievous side to her that many people didn’t see.

            “Wait, that’s what this is whole argument is about? Usagi travelling?” The girls looked up at Mamoru who was standing there gaining clarification of the situation. After explaining what had happened to Usagi in detail, Mamoru was confused. “That doesn’t make any sense, Usagi was the one who helped them with visas and information about hotels and apartments and all that stuff”

            Ami nodded, it was true which is why the whole maturity thing was kind of low blow and overprotective. If she was mature and organised enough to come up with a list of suggestions and recommendations then, she could be just and organised and motivated to be efficient when it came to her own self travelling.

           “I’m fine, I don’t have to travel, I can stay here in Japan. It’ll make everyone happier” Usagi said trying to stop the conflict she could feel arising and to stop the growing, calculating looks she saw on her husband and friend’s faces.

           “No it’s not Usagi! They don’t and can’t control your life! We- we’re all a bit protective- we’ve become very protective of you that’s true but- you deserve to experience life and culture and I don’t know, tick some things off your bucket list” Ami paused, a bit out of breath from the passionate, encouraging speech.

          “I don’t have one” Usagi said smiling now.

           “Well make one,” Ami replied smiling at the woman. She turned serious. “Okay let’s start with the simplest question that no one asked. “Why do you want to travel?”

           So Usagi listed her reasons, she wanted to experience different peoples, cultures, languages food and learn how to mediate and see things from different perspectives. It would, hopefully be, mind opening and it would help her become a better person, a good queen, an open mother. When she finished explain all of this, Mamoru smiled at her mature answer and Ami looked at Usagi pondering. Ami tilted her head thinking.

        “Just how much are you holding back from us Usagi?” she asked tentatively

         “What do you mean, Ami chan?”

         “All that intelligence and logic and understanding is all there,” Ami tapped on Usagi’s head. “Just how much is actually there and you understand, but just hold back?”

            “Just a bit, but for good reasons, I just- not that comfortable right now, not yet”. Ami nodded looking thoughtful but didn’t say anything.

             Mamoru let the women have their discussion together. Usagi’s intelligence wasn’t a big surprise to him, at least not now, but it had been hidden, intentionally and unintentionally from the others for a long time. It was interesting trying to predict how the other scouts would take the news of Usagi’s ‘newfound’ intelligence. He knew it was something Usagi was worried about, especially with Rei. The girl was loyal, fiercely so but she took secrets and betrayal, intentional or not, personally. Usagi was always worried about how she affected other people around her and most times it held back what she could do.

           “How about this then,” Ami suggested, “you gather all your information and ideas and present them to the others next week, see if they open up to the possibility of you travelling, if not, still go ahead and aim for it anyway. They don’t control your life Usagi. We don’t control your life. All of us went out and did our thing, it’s time for you to do yours.” Ami said in response to Usagi’s furrowed brow “I know you love them so much, and you would love their support but they aren’t living your life, you are. Besides, if you sneaked down to Earth in the Silver Millennium to visit Endymion despite the constant disapproval, I don’t see the difference. Besides I think the end result was worth it don’t you?”

         Mamoru chuckled and finally sat down next to the girls from where he had been leaning on the counter. Usagi sighed.                                                                             

          “And I managed to get everyone killed. Great end result”

           Ami sighed didn’t say any more, she just held Usagi’s hand and stroked it. She could tell Usagi wasn’t in the right mood talk about anything really and that she needed to think about travelling. It would be her choice to make. Always. Ami checked her watch and decided that it was time to go home. It didn’t seem like she and Mamoru would be getting any research done at all tonight, especially with Usagi upset like this.

“I have to go because I have a big day tomorrow, but think about it, and let’s see what happens okay?” she said giving Usagi a tight squeeze.

Usagi nodded before curling back up in the couch and smiling at Ami.

           Mamoru kissed Usagi on the forehead, before he drove Ami home. Despite knowing Ami could take care of herself, they both disliked the idea of her being out late at night. The journey didn’t take long and when Mamoru came back, he found his wife sleeping soundly on the couch. He took that as a sign to get them both ready for bed, so he carried Usagi into the bedroom and prepared for the next day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Usagi and the girls are 19-20, or they are about to turn twenty.


	3. Chapter 3: Serenity appears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity makes an unexpected appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for supporting the story. Sorry I didn't post last week. I got busy last week paying for University and all that fun stuff. Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Ashlee

 

Usagi prepared the information for the scouts. She gathered any and everything she thought of. When she wasn't sure of something, she called Ami and got help. However, the Thursday of that week, there was a change in plans. Mina had arranged an April picnic for Rei’s birthday and wanted to know if everyone was okay with a fun day out on next week’s Friday instead of having their Tuesday session instead. Every agreed and Usagi took that as extra time to do some research and gather more information, from councillors, her parents, who ever would lend the support.

When she requested a session with some councillors form school, they were excited that she was looking into furthering her education. They advised her to register to a few schools and that they would help with the transfer process.  She got several booklets such as “Fear of The Unknown” and : Studying Abroad, The Yes, No and Maybe to experiencing A New Life”. After this intensive session, Usagi thanked all of them for the help and left thinking about the ways to convince her friends. Usagi called her parents after the session and gave them a quick visit. She talked with them and they agreed and expressed their support to her.

            The next week, Tuesday came around with the quick passing of the weekend and Usagi wasn’t sure what to do. Usually the girls got together on Tuesdays but that wasn’t the case for this week. She had graduated Community college so she didn’t have any work to revise, she had done research and was slightly tired of looking at universities and associated restrictions especially deadlines- she was behind on applications. Mamoru was home that Tuesday and Usagi was cleaning dishes when the doorbell rang. She looked up in surprise because they weren’t expecting any guests at all.

            Mamoru got up from the kitchen table to answer the door. Mamoru opened the door to the outer scouts. Hotaru was blinking slowly, resting her head on Setsuna, and Haruka and Michiru had their hands full with wine and other gifts.  
            The “hey” that was startled out of him, was out of surprise. The women smiled at him and he let them in without mention. Usagi was puzzled but ecstatic that the other scouts had come to visit. They didn't visit that often. Usagi smiled at them and greeted them warmly. After offering them some snacks, she promised them she would give them her upmost attention once she finished drying the dishes. Usagi dried the dishes, thinking of her situation, wondering if the women would think the same as her inner circle. They two groups of women tended to have different thinking processes but they agreed that they wanted to protect Usagi.

                                                               

                                                                                                             

                                                                                                             

* * *

 

                                                                                                        MAMORU POV

Mamoru smiled at the presence of the outers. For the whole morning, Usagi had been fidgeting, not really having anything to do. Now she had guests to entertain. Luna had darted out of the bedroom at the notice of the doorbell and ran to Setsuna who laughed and begun to pet her. Usagi continued to finish drying the dishes. Suddenly, Usagi stopped wiping the dish and turned around uncertain.  She looked at the people in front of her. When she saw Mamoru she jumped and gasped the plate dropping  
  
“Endymion? Oh!” The plate froze just inches off of the ground. Usagi, no, Serenity picked up the plate and put it on the countertop. She turned back around to look at Mamoru again.  
  
“Endymi- no you're not Endymion. I. Where am I? And who are you?” Her tone raised and was shifted towards panicked octave.

“Oh shit” Mamoru thought as he blinked from shock.  He was both worried and curious about what was happening. As Usagi walked towards him, he saw what had changed.

The moon symbol emerged more prominent on her head. Her eyes were full of confusion and the knowledge that was there and the way she carried herself, was very different from the way Usagi usually did. Her hair which had begun to show highlights of a dull silver over the past few months, shone brightly silver again with power of both the crystal and the royal bloodline of the lunar people.  
  
“Who are you! I order you to answer me at once!” Serenity stated in an authoritative voice that failed as her nervous clenching hands gave away her true feelings.  
“Or else what?” Mamoru asked curiously  
“I don’t understand?” Serenity stuttered utterly confused.  
What will you do to me, if I don't answer your question?”  
  
Serenity didn't answer and furrowed her brow in confusion, tilting her head to the side.  
  
“First lesson, don't make or imply threats that you aren't prepared to follow through with.” At this Serenity just squinted at him suspiciously. Mamoru sighed,

“May I?” He asked holding out his hand.  
  
 She glanced at his hand suspiciously before taking it. He sat her down on the sofa next to Setsuna who looked very concerned. Michiru looked slightly sick.  
  
“Well princess, to answer your questions, you’re on earth and my name is Chiba Mamoru .”  
  
“Earth?” She asked unbelievably  
  
“Yes.” Mamoru waited for her to process the information.  
“but, Earth it doesn't look like this.  Lunar and earth are similar, if anything, we are a bit more advanced and that’s only- Earth doesn't have this technology and this atmosphere isn’t the same. Mamoru Chiba. Are you related to Prince Endymion?  
  
Mamoru laughed. “You could say so. We are defiantly close. Kind of. It’s complicated”  
  
“Well then your name makes sense.”  
  
Mamoru cast a questioning glance towards her.  
“Your name roughly means “Protector of the Earth.”  
  
Mamoru simply closed his eyes.  It figures that coincidences like this existed.

“And if you could, - why are the princesses of the outer court here?” She asked crinkling her brow. Serenity was getting confused more and more and Mamoru was surprised that by this time her face hadn’t become a pile of wrinkles.

“Serenity,” Setsuna said slowly and quietly, “how do you know of us?” It was a question that revealed the nature of the inner and outer scouts. Queen Serenity knew everything, the princess however was very sheltered.

At this her eyes widened and she stuttered “I don't, I’m not supposed to-”.  Serenity got up and Mamoru watched her carefully, she didn't seem scared anymore but she seemed a bit shocked like she didn’t know what to do with herself. His magic reached out gentle and questioning, never forcing but gauging her mental state.  
  
 Serenity turned around slowly, confusion more evident in her eyes. “You are Endymion- but you're not.” She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, she looked at him again but she was different.  
  
“Mamo chan?” Usagi asked voice far away, just before she collapsed to the floor. Mamoru managed to catch her before she hit the ground directly. His magic had acted as a temporary buffer between her and the floor. He laid her down in the couch before checking her vitals, relieved to find her pulse was fast but healthy.

He turned to the other women as they waited for Usagi to regain consciousness. The crescent moon symbol and silver hair remained prominent in her features. “What do we do now?” he asked wondering. For this moment he was glad that the older scouts were with him. Since they were generally older than the rest, with the exception of Hotaru who wise in her scary own way.

 “Let’s see what happens when she wakes up” Setsuna said, sighing. Honestly she didn’t know what to think of what had just happened. Being the keeper of the Gate of Time, she was privy to several dimensions of possibilities, but that was an issue in itself. The amount of alternate reasons and possibilities for one thing was diverse in the Universe. Plus the fact that if one knew too much of their future, they could purposely change it, or likewise unknowingly change their path.

The only thing she could do was wait and see what possibility this was. Time had already been rewritten once before in this timeline, and destinies and future timelines had crossed and intercepted. At this point anything could happen.

Just had to wait and see.

 

                       

                      

* * *

                 

                                                                                                             MICHIRU POV

 

         Michiru felt sick. The sudden premonition and the aura of death hit her hard. It took her a while to realise that Haruka was holding her and Hotaru was squeezing her hand tight. Glancing at them, she saw Haruka was worried for her and Hotaru was a sickly grey pale tone. The vision had hit her hard. When Usagi had turned around as Princess Serenity, her eyes had caught the flash of the crescent symbol. Michiru had gotten glimpses of death, destruction, carnage and a crescent moon with twin pigtails.. Michiru took deep breaths to calm her fast beating heart. She reassured Haruka that she was okay but didn’t release Hotaru’s hand. She said nothing about her vision. There was a reason for that, visions were so uncertain and you never knew the catalyst for an event, no matter how straight forward or solved and issue seemed.

            It left her in a very odd place. After years of peace… But the outers were put there to be the first protection of this galaxy and royalty. Their job was to assess the threat and take it out if needed. If it failed and the help of the inners was needed then, they would be consulted. Hence it was the reason why they specifically were who they were and why they got a first glimpse of danger.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                     USAGI POV

 A groan and the flutter of eyelids brought everyone’s attention to Usagi. Mamoru stooped in front of the sofa that she was resting on. As her eyes opened, blue met blue. Her appearance still had not changed.

“Hey” he said quietly.

Usagi gave him a small smile. “Hi Mamo chan.” She replied. Usagi sat up gently and with help from Hotaru. She felt extremely tired and stressed for reasons she couldn’t name at the moment. As she became more conscious, she was aware of the other scouts and Luna, watching her carefully.

Too carefully, as if something had happened. Out of nervousness, Usagi reached to twirl her hair and blinked as a silver shimmer followed her movements. She stopped blinking in shock before she grabbed her hair frantically.

“WHAT” It took a few minutes for Usagi to calm down and the situation was explained. “I was, am Princess Serenity? What does that mean?”

Luna sighed. “It can mean a few things. Either, you’re going through a crises- at this Usagi laughed. Michiru frowned at the short, harsh laugh and consequent silence that followed.

“And what Luna, is my crisis? or is it my ignorance that’s caused this”

Luna sighed, already tired and very worried of the self-hate that Usagi had grown over the past months. Sure as a teenager, she had been worried about several things such as her weight, her romance and her intelligence but anything she did nowadays was always followed by something self-destructive and cruel, to herself.

“Absolutely not Usagi, and I would rather you not think so. As I was saying, you could be going through a crises, emotionally that is reflected in the silver crystal and thus manifestations or you’re going through Lunarian puberty. I’m not sure which”

 “Lunar-“Haruka stopped in shock. Setsuna pulled a notebook and began writing.

“Usagi, are you feeling any of these experiences at this time?” Luna asked. The look that Usagi gave was pointedly rude.

“What is Lunarian puberty like Luna?” Hotaru was asking Luna

Mamoru simply raised his eyebrows and grabbed a notebook and pen as well to write down any information, after all there was so much about genetics that was not known. Then the discussions started and questions started going rapid fire.

In all of this talking Usagi simply said “I’m going through both.”

Everyone stopped and stared at the girl whose quiet statement was heard through the ruckus.

“WHAT” Luna shrieked, “What do you mean both? I have to contact Artemis.”

“Please don’t Luna” Usagi pleaded quickly and Luna paused at that.

“Then what do you mean you’re going through both?” Haruka asked, a calculating look on her face.

“I’m experiencing Lunarian puberty, well kind of, that was caused by crises. Lunarian puberty consists of two aspects, the physical and magical. I’m pretty much done the physical, it’s similar to human puberty basically, but I’m only now completing the magical”

“What do you mean completing? Haruka asked, “And how do you know all of this?”

“Over the years, especially as Sailor Moon, I’ve grown and my silver crystal has reflected that growth as I got older. As I became more aware of myself and more confident with my self- worth, the crystal grew and matured as well. But now it has to transition from teen years to adulthood.” Usagi said stopping, taking a breath.

“All this time the crystal has been growing with me, but now especially as I get older, it’s transitioning to suit me and my needs as an adult, well, a more mature person”

Everyone was looking at her.

Usagi laughed uncomfortably “What? It’s not like you didn’t know it, it’s only now that it’s manifested itself like this” Usagi stared at them as she said this. Hotaru had the gall to look embarrassed, Setsuna thoughtful and Michiru and Haruka proud of the fact

“We don’t regret it so don’t ask” Haruka said winking. Usagi snorted.

“So I don’t mean to end the happy mood but how do you get back to you know blonde hair and the” Hotaru asked gesturing to Usagi.

Luna made a few sounds before she answered. “That depends on Usagi”

Everyone turned and looked at Usagi who shrugged. “Just have to wait for it to wear off, Ï guess.”

“Okay” Haruka said as everyone sat back and digested the information, “We understand the puberty thing, what about the crises thing?”

Usagi stiffened and Luna sighed. Mamoru leaned his head back and ran his hand through his hair. Usagi gave them a quick fake smile before flicking back to her neutral expression. “It’s nothing really, just a stupid squabble”

“Really?” Haruka asked pressing the issue, “where I’m standing from, it doesn’t seem like a ‘stupid squabble’. If it was bad enough to kick start this, then it’s worth something at least to you.”

Usagi sighed and looked at her hands

“Besides, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this bitter, ever, in the time I’ve known you” At this, Usagi looked up at them, uncertain and after having a short staring contest with Haruka, she sighed. And she decided to tell them about wanting to travel and why.

“I want to go abroad and travel, mostly study but yeah” She said softly looking into her hands.

 

 

* * *

                                                                                                            HARUKA POV

 

Haruka frowned as Usagi told them she wanted to study abroad. She was talking to her hands and her shoulders had a defeated look about them as if she was expecting their criticism. When this thought crossed her mind, Haruka had a good inkling of what had happened.

“Okay,” she said quietly. Usagi’s head whipped up quickly staring at her confused.

“Why do you want to travel?”

Usagi stared at her a few minutes, moving her mouth as if she was trying to say something. Then without a word she got up and ran into the bedroom. Haruka raised her eyebrows in surprise. Michiru elbowed her in the side. Confused Haruka asked in general

“Did I say something wrong?”

            But before she could get an answer Usagi came out with several brochures and booklets. She also came out with a whiteboard that had on a half finish diagram. Distributing the information to her liking, Usagi gave them a presentation of why she wanted to go abroad, the pros and cons, the benefits, her ideas of where she wanted to go, security and safety issues, housing everything. As she started talking about her passion to travel, her hair turned back blonde and the crescent moon symbol vanished. When she was finished, she looked at them expectantly waiting their feedback.

“It’s very thorough Usagi” Michiru said. Usagi smiled

Hotaru asked quickly “What about currency exchange and why did you choose to do that program?”

Although she had mentioned it, she hadn’t delved into details, and Usagi did that now. She talked about scholarship and jobs and why she felt her major would prepare her for the future.

When she was finished explaining that she looked at them again to get feedback.

“The only requirement I would have is that you update every week on what’s happening. Or find a way to upload something and update us but that’s all.” Haruka stated.

“Oh and stay safe” Michiru added.

Usagi blinked at them and then looked at Hotaru and Setsuna.

“I don’t have an issue” Setsuna said shrugging

“Can you bring back some American candy for me? I’ve heard about some of them and I wanted to try some” Hotaru asked.

“Yeah” Usagi replied, “No problem”

“So what’s the problem then?” Haruka asked

Usagi gave a grimace “I apparently have a harder time explaining this to other people”

Michiru sighed. “Just tell them that you’re going for food and to see the tourist attractions or something”

“Yeah but they want to come to ‘protect’ me” Usagi said as she started to clear up the area of the extra papers and information.

“They didn’t need protection when they left, what’s different now?”

Usagi gave them a small smile. The crescent moon symbol appeared on her head. She pointed to it with a hand flourish and as it disappeared she said, “That’s what’d different”

Silence

“Are we going to talk about the fact that you just called the crescent moon on your forehead?? Usagi you can’t abuse…” Luna began to lecture her and Usagi just rolled her eyes and repeated what Luna was saying word for word. “Usagi stop mocking me. It will do you good to listen to what I’m saying every once in a while.”

Usagi giggled. “Sorry Luna” Just then her stomach growled. Usagi pouted. “I’m hungry.my gosh. Does anybody want anything else to eat?” She got a mixed response and when to get some snacks. When she returned, she rested the tray of snacks on the coffee table and continued cleaning up her mess. When she returned, she sat and ate some snacks in the company of the outers.

“Do you really think I can convince them?” Usagi asked quietly, insecurities getting the best of her.

“Yeah, it might take a while but you can do it. We all support it Usagi, you’re going do great.” At this encouragement from Haruka, Usagi smiled and joined in the conversation talking about something cute she saw last week and how much fun she was having.

 

  

* * *

 

 

 The day of the picnic was sunny with a crisp wind. The group sat in an area with several picnic tables and a large blanket, surrounded by beautiful trees and happy families and friends created an amicable atmosphere. It was a celebration picnic for Rei’s birthday. The woman hadn’t wanted a big celebration and the picnic was a great way for the scouts to get together. Even though Setsuna and the others couldn’t be there, they sent their gifts. The table was laden with goodies of both savoury and sweet treats.

There was the traditional Japanese treats and some western treats as well. Makoto had baked Rei a tiered layer birthday cake complete with simple but elegant decorations. Usagi had also baked a few little cakes and made some treats. Usagi felt happy that Makoto had given her a chance to bake something for the girls. Usagi’s cheerful mood at being involved in party preparation and being surrounded by celebration, unfortunately did not last throughout the picnic.

               Everyone was having a great time. There was music, games and food. Usagi noticed that no one, sans Mamoru and Ami really went for the treats she made and it took their conviction for the others to try them. But honestly Usagi didn’t hold it against them, after all with her baking record in the past it was no wonder that they didn’t really trust her baking. And yet, she still felt hurt by the action.  
               Usagi tried not to think but it was hard not to do. Since it took others to convince them, do I have to get the others to make them trust me? Support me? Usagi had gotten accustomed to smiling and not meaning it. For the rest of the picnic Usagi smiled while her heart ached and she tried not to notice how the silver crystal reacted in return.         

      Every since the battle with Galaxia, Usagi found that the scouts were protective and possessive over her. It got to the point where it became stifling. I wasn’t that she minded that they looked after her and cared, it was just too much. In the few years, Mamoru had become more open and understanding of how she needed to express herself. Because of this, they took date nights for themselves where they just sat down and talked about anything important. As the girls sat and talked with each other, the subject turned to school and achievements. Rei commented “Usagi when are you going to let us see that artwork that you did for that painting class?”    

           Usagi shrugged. She was finished and had gotten back all her pieces but considering the nature and quality of them, she wasn’t sure they’d believe she’d done them. What she had painted were currently hidden in a Mamoru’s office at the apartment. Nobody went in there except for her, Mamoru and Ami when she came over sometimes. Ami had commented on them, it was hard to miss four large canvases covered by a tarp and Usagi had always deflected. After a while, Ami stopped asking with the knowledge that she wasn’t open to talking about them yet.  
               When she didn’t reply after that, Rei just shrugged as well and went back talking to Minako about something or the other. Usagi lost track. Despite their arguments, the girls loved each other and would literally die for each other. The outers couldn't make the picnic because they were at the seaside because Hotaru had gotten sick, which they were quick to assure Usagi it was just a bad cold.  
               Usagi excused herself and dragged Mamoru along with her. They took a long quiet walk between the blooming Sakura trees. It was a momentary alone time that Usagi wanted. Throughout the walk, Mamoru said nothing. If she had dragged him to walk there had to be a reason. When they returned to the picnic table and Usagi still hadn’t said anything, he became worried. But she smiled at him and said a quick and appreciative  
“Thanks Mamo chan” before they were called to sing Happy Birthday and watch Rei blow out candles. So the picnic came and went, and it was glorious. Lots of food and a beautiful view of the stress outside in the crisp chilly air. But Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that it was the calm before the storm. 


	4. Update: Author Note

Apologies, apologies. I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in about 3 weeks. University started back and I'm trying to get into a studying habit. I will try to finish editing the next chapter and upload it sometime this week.

* also the fic kinda moves in weeks in the beginning,so something kinda happens around every tuesday.

so yeah sorry sorry sorry bye Ashlee


	5. Usagi makes a Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi tries to convince the girls about travelling. It doesn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry . Again. Here is the next chapter. I actually separated it because I wanted to get a chapter out since I said one would be out soon

             

               Usagi took a deep breath. The atmosphere in the room was completely different from the other times. It wasn't carefree and happy but tense with anticipation. The other scouts were looking intensely at her.  
  
“Well Usagi, what's the matter?” Rei prompted, her impatience getting the better of her. Usagi blinked and began her presentation. She felt sick and a bit out of it but she plundered on in her explanations, looking each scout in the eye and putting as much enthusiasm into her tone.  
               When, after her long thought out and practiced speech, they still didn't look convinced, she reached for the pamphlets she'd been given and began to explain about the different schools and processes and the security measures that were put in place. She told them about housing and how she was planning on upgrading her self-defence mechanisms and her plans to keep in check with them and let them know what was going on.  
  
When she'd finished, she stood there hopeful, and seeing their contemplative expressions, she stated "it'll improve my leadership skills as a future leader. It'll put me out of my comfort zone and I can learn how to adjust to different situations"  
  
The scouts still said nothing looking over the information they had been given. Usagi began to feel sick, feeling the anticipation begin to nag at her. She snuck a panicked glance to Setsuna, Haruka and ,Michiru who gave her comforting affirmative nods and smiles.  
  
“You've really thought about this haven't you?" Mina asked quietly. Usagi nodded excitedly feelings shift in mood. Ami was looking at the girls intently while drinking tea as if she thought it could change their minds.

“Yup and I've looked at cell phone plans and time zones and Skype upgrades and yes" she finished off in a gasp running out of breath.  
  
Rei sighed and Usagi fidgeted. After another long drawn silence, she started wondering if it would look bad if she begged. Her whining had always worked in the past more out of annoyance than anything else. But if she was trying to convince them she was mature enough, begging and whining probably wouldn't help.

“But I just got back” Makoto said slightly confused.

Usagi nodded in agreement, “Yes, but I don’t understand what this has to do with me?”

“Usagi, I was gone for a whole year,”

Usagi nodded again frowning confused, “I know but I don’t understand”

“Don’t you want to spend the time together and catching up? I mean I wasn’t here at home for an entire year right?” Makoto was smiling and Usagi just stared at her.

 

“We’ll have time, The American school system doesn’t start until August” Usagi smiled

“Yeah but it won’t be the same. Don’t you want to taste all the treats I learned to make in Paris? Besides we never talked when I was in Paris so we have a whole year to catch up on”

Ami released a small anticipatory “oh” and Usagi just stared at Makoto in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It felt as though she was being blamed for not being in contact and to stay, just to taste treats that could be made in the incoming months was not that good a reason. Usagi gave a short, cold laugh and before she could say anything, Rei added on to what Makoto said. Things were not going well.

“Okay you made all of this Usagi, what’s the point. It was a joke okay? That didn’t mean you had to go and make a whole presentation about travelling”

Usagi turned to look at Rei and she quietly said “I was being serious”

Rei looked shocked. “Really? Well you should have said so. You’re taking initiative, that’s good but it doesn’t change anything” Usagi sat down on the floor slowly, her hand was trembling slightly.

“In addition to that what’s the point, yeah you learn or whatever it is you want to do, but in the end the qualifications don’t matter. You’re going to be a Queen anyway and I don’t think people are going to be that curious about what you learned at school only if you rule them right.”

There was a bit of murmuring by the couch and Setsuna said something Usagi didn’t catch fully.

                                              MICHIRU POV.

Michiru frowned at the proceedings that were going very bad. Very. She set down her cup of tea down on the table gently interested in how this all would play out. She stared at the cup and realised that the tea had ripples in it.

Oh dear.

 

                                              USAGI POV

“And in addition, Usagi, you’re thinking of the states. Don’t they have really time specific and difficult requirements to enter the country much less get into university?. The deadlines have probably already passed and besides who said that your grades will guarantee a place? And what about the money? It is ridiculously expensive to pay and I’m sure you wouldn’t want debt” Rei continued her lecture.

“Usagi, sweetie, we understand that you are actually thinking about this, we want to support you, but doesn’t this seems kind of rushed? You didn’t give us any indication of you wanting this experience at all. Like how are we supposed to prepare for this. And we’re going to need to screen anybody you meet who knows what…” Mina put in

Usagi didn’t really hear anything more. Her vision blurred from frustrated tears and all she was hearing was a soft white noise.

“Get out” she quietly, snapping on the last syllable.

“What?” Rei asked confused

“I said to get out”

 “What’s no, Usagi that’s rude. You don’t just tell people to get out”

“That’s precisely why I’m saying it get OUT” Usagi said shouting.

“Why? Because we told you the truth? Usagi it’s not going to happen, besides it’s not in your future”

“What the hell do you know what’s in my future” Usagi snapped angry.

Everyone stared at her in shock, Ami eyes widened. Usagi never swore and she looked absolutely livid.

“Also just to clarify a few things, it is rushed, this whole thing is but guess what it’s doable. I offered all these suggestions, got help from everyone I know who is supporting just so I could try and convince you to support me on that. I had to try on convince you to support me on something I want to do. Do you have any idea how messed up that is? Especially something like travelling, where you all have done it. I had to do all this for you to even think I was serious.”

“Also don’t worry about my damn grades. If you were that interested in them, you would be aware that I did very well in my classes. Extremely well. I’m not dumb or stupid, yes I make stupid mistakes and I may say and do foolish things but I’m much more than that. But hey, thanks for supporting.”

“Makoto how dare you! How dare you say something like that. Yes I would love to taste the treats you make but guess what, it doesn’t take a whole year to make them. And we need to catch up on a year of not communicating? Please. I called, wrote emails, sent packages, tried skyping, used free messaging service everything and you never really got back to me. After a while you didn’t bother responding to me or try to contact me back. None of you in fact except Ami, and that’s because Ami went through all of that contact and information before she left. I understand you’re busy and time zones aren’t the best but at least make an effort. That’s all I wanted.”

 “Also Mina, you want to screen any and everybody I meet or could potentially meet? That is just borderline obsessive and controlling. Let me live my life. I know I tend to care a bit too much, surprise, it’s not a bad thing. Your response of all is surprising. We’re so alike and you didn’t even listen. No don’t interrupt me, I’m not finished and it’s not your turn.”

“And Rei, my gosh , I didn’t know you were that concerned about my life. I’m going to be Queen so it doesn’t matter what qualifications I have. Thanks for shitting on anything I try to do. If that’s the case nobody should have left Japan and travelled or anything. We could all become hermits with that excuse. And what? I don’t want to get in debt so I shouldn’t go? But you just said I’m going to be Queen so who gives a damn.”

Silence and then pandemonium.

Makoto started crying and Rei and Minako were completely defensive “Usagi that is completely unfair and it isn’t the same situation”

“You’re not acting proper, what’s gotten into you?”

“All we want for you is the best, how is that wrong?”

The air picked up and Usagi began glowing with a silver light that despite its delicate look, was fierce.

  “I’m asking you for something. When was the last time I ever asked for anything? And I mean something serious, not something like extra arcade time or anything like that. I want you to support me so bad but you just can’t get your head around the fact that I am not Neo Queen Serenity, I am Tsukino Usagi. I always will be”. Usagi paused, her voice catching on the sudden tears.

“Get out just please” Usagi was full on sobbing now.

“Not until we get this sorted” Minako said determinedly. “We hurt you and we should fix it” She stopped at the look Usagi gave her. The door flew open.

“Get out. I can’t handle this right now.”

“Usagi it’s not-“The air picked up with rough winds and Makoto, Rei and Minako glowed with a silver light and were promptly teleported outside the apartment door. A glass broke.

When the air cleared the apartment was back in a very pristine condition except for a glass piece that was broken. Similar to her 30th century component, Usagi was encased in a protective layer of the silver crystal but unlike her alter, hers was a soft bubble shape. Inside Usagi was curled into a fetus position and bawling her eyes out. All attempts to calm her down was rebuffed and ended up in a five minute temporary wall being placed between them. Giving up on trying to convince her to leave her bubble, every one who had remained, went to the dining table to see what could be done next.

“She’s not in any danger that I can tell, she just wants time to herself”

“Well that was a disaster wasn’t it” Ami said, rubbing her temples to stop the sudden pounding headache.”

“Understatement” Hotaru said, chewing on some ice cream.

“Where did you get the ice cream from?” Ami asked.

“I took it from Usagi’s hidden stash,” Hotaru said. At everyone’s concerned looks, she explained. “Wait I felt terrible about the whole fight and when I went for it, she opened the door magically for me and didn’t kill me so I assume it’s fine” At that everyone relaxed.

“How long do you think it’s going to take Usagi to forgive Rei?” Ami asked out generally, “I’ve never seen her so angry before, not at us, not like that” It was true and the situation was unprecedented and unexpected.

“ Who knows” Setsuna said quietly.

It took a while before Usagi surfaced again. Since she could be seen from the dining room no one had felt too wary of leaving her alone in the living room. Usagi walked in sniffing occasionally. Her hair had escaped her signature buns and trailed behind her limply, as if reflecting the state of its owner. Usagi walked past them into the kitchen to grab a spoon. She flopped down tiredly next to Hotaru and at the younger girl’s offering of the ice-cream tub began to eat in large quantities

There was an awkward silence while everyone waited. Usagi sighed before handing the tub back to Hotaru.

 “I am going to forgive her you know it’s just- I feel like they don’t understand me and it pisses me off”

“Well… you know that they’re still out there right?” Setsuna asked quietly

Usagi nodded, “I kind of just muted them?”

 “Oh well that’s healthy” Ami said gently and very pointedly.

Usagi, who could feel the reprimand behind it, sighed again before she shrugged tired.

“I can’t right now. Hopefully I vented enough that they have something to think about but hey I was always good at procrastinating important issues” Usagi sighed before resting her head against the chair, closing her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everyone. 

1\. I want to apologize for leaving this fic high and dry. Last semester I went and did study abroad, so I was enjoying myself and also adjusting to a new place and a different educational system that I'm accustomed to.

2\. I do NOT plan on abandoning this fic. I've found a study method that works and because of that I've got a little bit of free time. I'm going to try and use that time to write and edit.

3\. I have a whole bunch of ideas so if I start another fic, it does not mean I've abandoned this.

4\. I did some creative writing classes last semester and I feel I've improved on my writing so I'm going to go back and EDIT what I've written so far to make sure it flows better and it makes more sense.

It feels good to be back and again I apologize for the slight hiatus. I really don't like leaving author notes because I know people get excited thinking its a chapter update, but I feel I owe it to you, to at least give you an idea of what's going on.

Nothing personal has happened it's just I was busy and experiencing new things and I wanted to do study abroad from the summer before my first year so I just completely focused on enjoying myself.

I'm NOT going to make any promises of an exact update schedule because I don't want to have people waiting. I'll try to keep updates consistent.

Continue to leave comment and kudos, I really appreciate them.

ALSO PLEASE remember I'm new to using ao3 as an author so if I update a fic and somethings wrong with the format let me know. ( like before when I thought I'd done a summary for the individual chapter but it was the general fic chapter)

Thank you 

DreamingofStories (Ashlee)


	7. New Revelations and Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset egos must bow to outside pressure. The scouts find out new things and an argument ends in heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it.

                                                                                                     AMI POV

 

The days in the week after the blowout was a particularly tense one for everybody. There were a lot of hurt feelings and upset egos. It was constantly on Ami’s mind, running through her head, in addition to her work. She was worried about how long this separation would last. If there’s one thing to be said about the girls is that they were all strong in their convictions and beliefs. It was great in fighting enemies but when it came to fights, it led to a lot of frustration and anger between them.          

     Ami was busy at work researching about genes and gene mutation. When lunch arrived, she decided to go outside the hospital for some fresh air. It was a bit busy outside the hospital that day with several people running around. When she came back in from the convenience store, nibbling on a sandwich, there were reporters around, well, reporting.        

        The operation seemed to be led by a man in a blue suit. There were trying to get a live studio audience (who knew where they even came from) to cheer and chant. When the man’s assistant saw her, he flew into a flurry trying to get his boss’ attention. When he saw this the man in blue turned around, exclaimed something loudly and everything went to pandemonium. Ami who had been steadily walking towards the hospital doors stopped in shock and in they descended on her shouting.  
  
“AMI CHAN DO YOU WORK AT THIS HOSPITAL”

“ARE YOU THEIR TOP RESEARCHER”“IT SAYS YOU GOT ACCEPTED TO ALL OF THE IVY LEAGUE IN THE UNITED STATES”

“CAMBRIGE AND OXFORD TOO”

“YOU TURNED DOWN A HIGHLY ACCELERATED POSITION IN GERMANY, WHY?”

“IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR GPA IS THE HIGHEST IN THE NATION”

“I HEARD IT WAS THE ENTRIE ASIA CONTINENT.”  
  
               Ami, after a while managed to push through the throng and into the safety of the hospital. Once she was inside however she saw that everyone in the lobby area was looking at her. Excusing herself quickly, Ami went up the numerous floors to the security of her office and the research department. After a while, she began to emerge herself in her work and forgot about the madness that had occurred outside. She was finishing up her tasks for the day, when her mother stepped into the office.  
  
“Mom?” Ami questioned. Her mother never really came to visit her at hospital. She was always so busy and most of the times they missed each other at work. “Hello Darling”“Hello Mom, Is everything okay?”  
“Yes... But there is a bit of a problem with the journalists and the crowd outside.”  
  
Ami’s eyes tilted her head in confusion. She had forgotten about her predicament earlier. She'd become so engrossed in her research and research findings besides the room was thankfully soundproof to protect the testing environment from any outside commotion.  
  
“Oh that,” Ami said laughing with a slight wobble in her voice remembering the mob, “I don't know anything about them.”  
  
“Well they seem to know a lot about you. They are all around the hospital, so I wanted to see if you would like a ride home”“Yes I would, thank you.” Ami said as she finished up her lab report.  
  
               As they left the hospital compound, Ami sat in the car with her mother. Luckily they were not seen by the reporters. Ami sat in silence as she considered the situation. What reason did these people have to come after her like that? She was smart, yes but nothing that would warrant all these reporters. No one had tried to broadcast her in this way since high school had finished. She was broken out her contemplative thoughts when her mother stopped in front of her apartment and announced their arrival. Ami blinked a little, returning to the present before she thanked her mother and stepped out of the car door. Her mother grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

“Stay safe sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you too mom. Get home safe.”“Also, if this thing whatever it is becomes a problem, I don’t mind helping you fix it.”

“Oh, thanks mom,” Ami furrowed her brow, “it shouldn’t become so bad but if things get out of control, I’ll call you.”Ami kissed her mother goodbye and walked into her apartment.           

    Later that night, inside her apartment Ami thought about her current situation. From what she had seen, the people hadn't tried to hurt her. They had only come after her trying to ask questions. Questions that she wasn’t required to answer. Ami wasn't sure if that was enough to bring it to the scouts attention. After all everyone had gotten increasingly protective after Galaxia. Besides it didn't sound as though they were interested in the scouts, only in what Ami did, which Ami could handle. Maybe give them a press interview or something.        

       Based on those facts alone, Ami decided not to tell the others what had happened. She didn't feel particularly threatened earlier just a bit shocked, so it wasn’t a high priority. The rest of the week, when she went work, she avoided news crews by entering the hospital by the side entrance. On the third day, the reporters were asked to leave because it was a hospital and they were keeping unnecessary and intrusive noise. The fourth day since the news crews descended into her life, the reporters found her neighbourhood.       

 

         When Tuesday came around again, Ami was happy to go to Usagi and Mamoru’s (she wasn’t sure she could call it a scout meeting since about a quarter of the scouts were ‘banned’ from going anywhere near Usagi). She found no reporters blocking her way. She found no cameras shoved in her face and she embraced it. She had felt so tense and on edge as of lately.  
  
               During the get together (not meeting) Michiru noticed Ami’s tense posture and asked if she wanted to go for a swim the next day when she had a break. Ami agreed hastily and she and Michiru planned out the details. The meeting itself was a tense affair as well.               Usagi was still angry and upset at the scouts and refused to acknowledge them. The other girls were a mixture of upset, confused, angry and stubborn. To be honest, Ami thought the only reason the meeting was still going on that week, was because it was both a habit and a way of catching up on each other’s week.  
  
               The week continued again. Ami went to the pool and had a lovely time with Michiru and Setsuna. Then, quite rudely the security and comfort she had from being around her friends was broken. She was once again thrust into the spotlight. It mostly annoyed her but she had enough sense to not be violent or aggressive towards the reporters. Media was a powerful tool that much she knew.

* * *

  
  
               The same routine continued during the week and Ami was looking forward for Tuesday to come around again, she was strung out. She was looking forward for some peace and some type of comfort at the meeting. However an emergency meeting was called that week. The emergency wasn’t dangerous but it was something worrying, and Usagi had asked all the scouts to be in attendance.As she rounded the corner that led to Mamoru and Usagi apartment, she came in contact with several reporters.  
  
How had they found out about this address? Why couldn't they leave her alone?  
  
               Michiru and Haruka were standing outside casually but Ami knew they were waiting for her. She checked her watch quickly, she was late but she had gotten a breakthrough at the lab and wanted to note it down so she could follow it later and see where it led. Ami walked up to the complex slowly. As she approached the reporters jumped up and began to run towards her. In the next few seconds, two of the reporters fell down causing a pileup. Next thing she knew, Ami found herself held close to Haruka and guided into the lobby, while Michiru cleared the way.  
  
When they entered the apartment, everyone turned and looked at them. Ami sunk to the ground as soon as the door shut and held her knees. She was unaware that she was shaking.  
  
               When Ami came back and became aware of her surroundings, she was in a silver crystal bubble and just held by Usagi. As she became more aware, the crystal slowly disappeared. Her chest was hurting and her breath came in short breaths. Ami wasn't sure how long the attack had lasted but when she was ready she got up slowly. Mamoru helped her up slowly and as she got her body in control he checked her vitals and reassured the others she was fine.  
  
               Ami was exhausted and curled up on Usagi. She distantly registered that all of the scouts were there before she went to sleep immediately. When she woke up, Minako entered her view of vision with sleep clothes. Ami raised her head hesitantly  
  
 “The reporters are still outside.” Minako explained.  
  
Ami nodded slowly and quietly said. “I haven't had an attack since I was 10” Ami blinked, becoming more awake as the minutes passed. Her head was now resting in Haruka’s lap and Michiru was patting her legs slowly. “Ami chan are you okay?” Usagi asked quietly.  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay, I’m just tired” Ami replied before getting up to prepare for bed. As she left an empty silence followed her.

* * *

 

 

Ami sat uncomfortably in the private room that was hired for this purpose. The reporter opposite to her gave a big smile at the camera, show face always ready. The crew was spread out in the back and tons of cables lay haphazardly on the ground.  She didn't want to do the interview at all but at this point, it was better if she did it, even if it was just to get them off her back.

She was tired of being followed and harassed and the restraining order she had applied for would be difficult to achieve since it seemed that the program was using the public as part of their cast. Her nerves had been shaken up a bit over the past weeks and she couldn’t help feeling like a child once more.

               The reporter, a woman this time, signalled that she was ready to start. Ami looked behind the camera to where Usagi and the others were waiting just in case. Ami had warned them ahead of time that she had a bit of media training as a child and she seemed to become a completely different person on camera.

               “Well let's get this broadcast started.” She turned to the camera, made a motion with her hands and then started a monologue.

               “About ten years ago the Japanese government concluded a program that brought together the brightest and smartest minds of our current generation together to learn and compete. I'm here to do a special on all former participants and see where they have gone in their lives, where their brains have taken them. So far we spoke to the youngest surgeon, a highly acclaimed neurologist working on her masters at the age of 19. Now let's start with the well-known girl genius and then move on to our secret gem.” The reporter finished off in what was supposed to be a suspenseful whisper.  
  
               “From the age of two, Mizuno Ami showed great intelligence and from the time she was three she entered this government program. Ami here managed to dethrone the current academia of the program of the time, Sakura who is now a researcher in oncology and radiology. Her tested IQ is rumoured to be 300 but of course that can't be true, it's humanly impossible but, she did range in the highest of IQ humanly possible.

               When she was fifteen Mizuno san was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity by a German research facility which she turned down. But apparently she was good enough to wait for, because the moment Mizuno turned 18 the facility tried again with an internship research program. Mizuno accepted this time and finished the program in two years, three years early and she even conducted ground breaking research of her own. She returned to Japan where she is a research consultant of genealogy and gene mutation at one of the top hospitals in the counry! I hear it pays a lot! Haha! Is that true Mizuno san”  
              

               Usagi looked over at Ami who was clasping her hand tight and whose fingernails had now gouged out some skin. She was pale- too pale and was breathing a shallowly. At the mention of the reporter now directly referencing her, Ami gave a friendly smile to the cameras.

               “Haha! Well thank you. Tthat was quite an introduction. Well referring to your question, it is research and I really couldn’t do it without the help of several sponsors” Ami smiled at the camera, her face just as camera ready. She heard a slight snort in the back where her friends were but didn’t break character.

The interview carried on but aside from the opening line, Ami answered in one word or general replies.

               “You don’t look to good, Mizino san. Best to get some rest yes?” That note of concern was like a slap to Ami. She had been doing good, extremely well even, before these people had come and disrupted her life. That comment caused her to lose a bit of her false cheer, the smile that Ami gave them was at odds with the look in her eyes, vicious and cold. She didn’t notice that frost began to gather on the windows and on the rim of the camera lens.

“Thank you for your concern.”  


The interview stopped for break. It was apparent to everyone else that Ami was simply being cordial, she didn’t want to be there but the reporter insisted that they use what they did as a practise run. It was obvious of course that Ami chan ( she got a glare when she said this) needed to warm up to the camera.

While they took their break, Ami relaxed a little and walked over to where the others were while the reporter filmed a segment to be edited in later.

 

“But our hidden gem is a bit of a disappointment isn't she?”Usagi tuned out the reporter’s biographical ramblings, more concerned in Ami and how sick she looked especially now that she didn’t have to put on a mask for the camera. These people were stressing her out.

  
               “Tsukino, sorry Chiba Usagi suddenly burst onto the genius stage at the age of five. She tested high enough to be accepted into the government program. She dethroned Miss Mizuno here and her IQ was so expansive, that a new level of IQ had to be added. A never before seen phenomenon for She answered bachelor, master and PHD criteria type questions that not even the brightest of the field was able to answer. She even gave advice to the governments of several different countries giving them political advice. A bit of a smart mouth this one was. But then from the age of six, in the next year's program, Tsukino did not show at all and nothing was heard from her until now, when we decided to do this special.”  
  
               Ami had turned several shades paler than she usually was and was looking at Usagi quizzically. Usagi looked up, finally tuning in and feeling the weight of some very inquisitive looks. She blinked blankly at the reporter.

   “What?”  
  
“Mrs Chiba san what was the reason for this?”

               “I don’t understand” The look of confusion caused the reporter to signal to the camera. The crew stopped filming, for the meanwhile while the reporter walked over to the group. Usagi was aware that Rei’s arms were crossed.  


               The reporter walked up to Usagi. “Oh Chiba san, you don’t have to hide I know all about your involvement. Don’t forget I’m doing this broadcast on all participants, no matter how short their involvement.

“Um” Usagi had turned pale.

“This isn’t you then?” Ipad at the ready, the reporter showed a clip that had been downloaded. Everyone watched as a six year old Usagi stood on stage, a stuffed bunny in her hand talking about what seemed to be governmental policies. Usagi pouted.

* * *

 

 

                                                                                                      USAGI POV

               Usagi pouted as she watched the clip of a very obvious six year old her, reciting policies. The sight of it stirred something in her memories, along with a headache. She didn’t remember entering such a huge program as a child. She had entered a scholastic competition when she was younger but…

               The reporter went on oblivious to the rift that seemed to grow the more she spoke. “Of course if you don’t remember or if there is a reason not to show this to the world, it would be great to know. Her eyes seemed to grow at the prospect of discovering something new about the mysterious hidden gem.

            Usagi stumbled “Well, I think my mother said when I was young I used to enter a few scholastic competitions but I don’t remember this. I’m sorry”

               Luckily a crew member called the reporter over, which gave them a bit of fresh air. Everyone was looking at Usagi. She shrugged in defence.

“What, I don’t remember.”

               She felt her hand being grabbed in a grip. Looking at the source of the hand, she found Rei who looked pissed.

               “We, she announced to the group are going into this room and we are going to have a cinverstation.

               Usagi heard a quiet “oh boy” before she was dragged into the other room and the door shut.

 

 

* * *

 

               The room was spacious but with only Rei in it, the room felt small and claustrophobic. The said girl was pacing as if she was trying to gather her thoughts. Usagi could feel the barrage of questions that would be asked when she left the room. If she left the room.

               “All this time, I’ve been berating you, begging you to take your work properly, to take things properly and you’ve been lying to me?” Usagi wasn’t sure if it was Rei internalizing the information or asking her the question until she looked at Usagi expectedly.

               “ Rei, I didn’t lie to you. That was when I was a child, I’m different now”

               “ Different how? People don’t just lose that sort of intelligence like that! Look at Ami, she still genius smart, all these years later” She sounded close to tears.

                 “Well that’s not me. I don’t what do you expect me to say Rei? I’m still me , I may have grown and change a bit but I’m me.”

                 Rei shook her head “ It’s like I’m losing you Usagi. I don’t even know you anymore. First this travelling thing all of a sudden and then this”

                 Usagi tool a deep breath before she answered. “Looking at the video, do you really think I just want to travel for shopping and food? There’s a lot more out there I want to experience”

              “Why didn’t you just say anything?”

               Now Usagi was confused and annoyed. “I did, you all laughed at me!” the increase in her tine was a bit surprising, she didn’t want to cause Rei temper to flare up.

             “No! you threw a temper tantrum , you never – ”

               “I asked! I asked and you didn’t listen. If I have to throw a tempter tantrum cause I’m sick and tired of being treated like a child”

               “We’re supposed to protect you Usagi. How can we do that if you’re gallivanting across the world?”

              Usagi was breathing heavily and tears were welling in her eyes. “You’re right Rei, how can you protect me when you’re gallivanting all over the world?”

             Rei snapped back “That was different! There were several people here capable of –”

              “But you left me and didn’t even check in once to see if I was okay! So don’t tell me that I’m not allowed to –”

              “Yes I am Usagi! We’re supposed to protect you. How can we do that if”

               “Protect me not smother me or hold me back there’s a difference. Rei I want to do this, I’m not going to ask for your permission anymore. I’m not going to walk away from you and I’m not going to promise something I can’t do. I’m not going to leave you.”

                 Rei’s mouth fell open. She looked as though Usagi had slapped her. The door opened quiet behind them.

                 “You know what Usagi? You’re right, I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. Which means that the same goes vice versa. At this point, I don’t want to protect you anymore. I’m done. You can die for as much as I care.

                   Usagi sucked in a deep breath, shock hitting her. The voice behind said quietly

             “Rei”

               Usagi was crying. It was true, she couldn’t force Rei to do something she didn’t want and if Rei didn’t want to protect her anymore… The bond between them shattered. It was hanging on by a thread but the most it did now was let the other know if they were alive or not. Rei left the door hanging open now.

             ‘She's leaving as though she can’t stand the sight of me’ Usagi thought black spots flickering in her vision.

               Outside, the reporter had begun filming another segment for the program.

           “Imagine our surprise to find out that someone so brilliant had turned into such a dunce. However she carries herself with such a brilliant crowd. Haruka, the famous race car driver and Michiru the famous magician. I mean I don’t know how she does it, these girls have absolutely nothing in common.

            That was the breaking point for Usagi. A loud fizzle and pop came from the other room. It was followed by the cries of the reporter and crew members. All the equipment, SD cards included, had been destroyed.

            Inside the room, Usagi gave deep, heartbroken sobs as she felt her connection with Rei whittle away. Someone held her, she wasn’t sure who and the door was closed again.  
  



	8. Stubborness,New Places & New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi decides to see where things lead her. Her stubbornness was always world class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is an updated chapter. I hope you enjoy. When Usagi is in America, she speaks English. If there are multiple languages I'll clarify in the text

            It would take a while for things to cool down with Rei. To keep herself busy and also to avoid thinking about the closed bond, Usagi threw herself into preparing for studying broad. It may have seemed counterproductive since it was the thing that caused so much angst in the first place but that was exactly the reason why she chose to continue. She’d fought too hard (and made too much of a mess) in order to back down now. She submitted application letters and relevant fees just before all deadlines were finalized (she was accepted on a rolling basis, with some conditions) and now she had a new goal. She found a roommate- who was also Asian and a decent living situation. Her stubbornness was something that their numerous villains had always found infuriating.

This didn’t mean she forgot about Rei, in fact she became almost bothersome to her. Usagi would wait for Rei at the temple, she would “manage” to be in the same streets when she was shopping. She also tried to psychically connect with her but as Rei had intended the connection was closed- a dull throbbing that announced that that the bond was temporarily gone. Finally, Rei gave her a chance to say something but only to say that she wanted to be left alone for a while. Usagi was smart enough to hear the warning in the message. Still that didn’t stop her from letting Rei and the others know that she’d be leaving for a while inviting Rei and the rest of the scouts to say their goodbyes at the airport.

Still she didn’t expect to get her hopes up. The others were still mad at her for exploding at them the way she did. They weren’t as mad as Rei but they were still upset.

* * *

 

               Usagi felt unsettled. It was the day that she was supposed to leave. May 24. Generally international students weren't allowed to enter the U.S. until a month before their program start date but Usagi had been lucky to be accepted for an internship last minute, as well as a summer program for potential freshmen, which had allowed her early admittance. Personally she felt May was a good month to leave because they weren't any birthdays or occasions she would miss in that month.

               Usagi checked in at the airport. It was 2pm and her flight was at 6.00pm but Usagi felt it was too early to be at the airport. Her flight was international, which was why she was at the airport so early but she was still tired. She had spent the morning, rushing and preparing all her last minute documents and items and She was currently waiting on one of the seating areas. Mamoru told her to wait, that he had something special was coming (after he had given her a personalized necklace and engraved bracelet). The surprised turned out to be all the outers and Ami showing up with a whole bunch of Japanese snacks as well as some extra money to use to enjoy herself. She stayed until six talking and chatting but everyone knew she was waiting in case any of the other scouts made it.

               Usagi was slightly worried. She had let the scouts know that she would be at the airport but she wasn’t sure if they realized what she was going for. Did they think she was only going on a vacation to one of the islands? At six, when she gathered up her luggage to move towards security, a text came in on her phone:

_Rei: Have a safe trip. Come back safe._

               Usagi gave a sad smile at the phone. It was a simple text, unlike Rei usual long texts giving advice and lecturing Usagi on what to do. It wasn’t a lot but it was something. Usagi accepted the well wishes, said her final goodbyes and walked into the security area.

* * *

 

               The plane landed in Beijing China for the layover. Thankfully customs didn't take long. but the layover was three hours. Usagi took several pictures of the Chinese airport. It was her first time she had ever been in China. The breakfast they had been served in the plane was pretty good but she was hungry now. Usagi went into the bathroom and freshened up a bit before she went to get something to eat. Although she wanted to snack on some of the snacks and food that she was given, she wanted to save them for America. Plus, this was an opportunity to taste different foods, she hadn’t had a chance to try before. The three hours flew by and once again, Usagi found herself boarding another plane, this time for 14 hrs.

                Usagi stepped to the baggage claim tiredly. She’d been flying for about 18 hrs in total. She could tell she would have a bit of jet lag. She had even done what had been suggested- she tried to change her sleep schedule to fit American time while she on the plane. It worked because she could tell she would've been more exhausted but it would take a few more days before her body really adjusted. She wasn't that hungry because they'd been well fed on the plane she was just tired.

               She was really glad that JFK had these luggage carts so she could put all her luggage on it. She had two bags including her personal bag and carry on. They were filled mostly with clothes, some knickknacks and familiar items from home, some personal pics as well as souvenirs for her new roommate Laura.

               Despite it being her first year, she was also a transfer student plus due to her age it wasn't mandatory to live in the dorms, so she found housing off campus. Regardless she still had to enter the first year experience program at the university.

               Usagi walked outside looking for a girl that matched Laura’s description, but didn’t see her. Maybe she wasn't here yet? most likely traffic or something. Usagi had the address of the apartment and money so getting there would be no problem but Laura had told her she would pick her up and she didn’t want to leave the airport and have Laura leave home for nothing. She didn't have an American phone to contact her with. They were barely any pay phones...

               A movement caught her eye. People were moving, running to great loved ones. It was kind of lonely. Usagi saw an area apart from the crowd waiting for their loved ones, where she could wait without blocking the customs exit.

               As Usagi moved towards the spot and looked at a few more signs but still didn't see her name, until a girl moved to the bottom of the row of people right at the mouth of the queue. She had balloons, a little basket and she was scribbling something from her phone unto a whiteboard. When she looked up her eyes met Usagi and she smiled, holding up a sign that now read Tsukino Usagi in both English and Japanese.

               Usagi smiled at the sign and at the things Laura had prepared. Wheeling over, she introduced herself, a bit quieter than she usually was. 

               “Hi Usagi,” Laura said. She was bubbly but not loud considering it was 10 in the night. Her black hair was down to her back and her brown eyes sparkled as she looked at Usagi. “Welcome to America.” Laura was wearing a blue dress and gold sandals. Usagi smiled at the action and introduced herself to her roommate,

                “Hello,” she said shyly, “I'm Usagi.” Although Usagi knew and understood numerous languages, that was completely different from actually speaking the languages. Her voice was accented due to her native tongue and since she hadn’t actually spoken her languages regularly, she was a bit rusty.

 

* * *

 

 

               The two girls kept up a light chatter as they walked up to Laura’s van where they loaded Usagi’s suitcases. As they drove to the apartment they would both be rooming in Laura turned on the radio and the two girls listened as Usagi filmed and took pictures of a bit of the journey. When she and Laura got to that apartment, they unloaded the car and walked into the apartment. The apartment was big and spacious and more than enough to hold the two girls. Laura explained as she showed Usagi the apartment, that her father paid the rent for the apartment and had approved her getting a roommate. Usagi nodded in understanding.

               After she had placed her bags in her room and had unpacked her overnight bag, Usagi went and borrowed Laura’s laptop to communicate to her parents, husband, Ami and her friends to tell them she had reached safely. After that, they decided on what to eat and Laura ordered pizza.

               Laura’s phone rung and she came back in the living room with pizza. After thanking her for both the use of electronics and the food, both of the girls began to talk and get to know each other better. When Usagi had signed the lease, and she’d been sent Laura’s information, the girls had exchanged contact information and got to know each other on both social media and by email and phone.

               As they ate Laura questioned Usagi about what she had to do before school started. Usagi explained about her internship and the trial program that she had to do through the university. Laura was also part of the same University and knew about the program so she gave Usagi tips. She would have to go to the school early tomorrow morning.

               Usagi asked another question that she had been pondering about for a while. She would be gone for a long time and she wanted her family to see what she was up to. She mentioned to her camera and asked

               “Would it be weird if I started a YouTube channel documenting my journey on exchange?”

               “No. I think that’s cool. What are you going to call it?”

               Usagi thought a bit. “I was thinking maybe ‘Usagi’s giant adventures’ or something like that”

               “It sounds nice.” Laura said enthusiastically.

               Usagi smiled at the girl. “Thank You”

               When it turned 11:30, Usagi prepared to go to bed. She was a little tired and she had an early day and a busy weekend coming up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
